Waiting for Watubi
Waiting for Watubi is the tenth episode of the First Season. It first aired December 5, 1964. Synopsis Gilligan, the Skipper, and the Professor are digging a hole to create a refrigeration pit to store perishable food, but Gilligan gets tired and the Skipper takes over, digging up a tiki statue in the process. He identifies it as Kona, the god of evil, who curses all those who disturb his rest. As the Professor chides his superstitious beliefs, tremors shake the Island. The Skipper soon has Gilligan help him rebury Kona in the pit to escape the curse, but the Howells overhear and get the idea they are burying a valuable treasure. They retrieve the statue and hide it in their hut, but when Gilligan and the Skipper come for the trunk to be used in the pit, they discover Kona. Believing the evil god is following him, the Skipper has Gilligan rebury Kona but more tremors and a lightning bolt occur. He gets scared, throwing the tiki into the jungle and running back to camp. Meanwhile, the rest of the castaways try to cheer the Skipper up with a party. By now, Mary Ann and Ginger have found Kona and innocently give him to the Skipper as a gift, terrifying him into running into the jungle. Exasperated, the Professor helps Gilligan bury Kona even deeper into the pit, but the tired and depressed Skipper wanders along, stumbles into the hole, discovers Kona looking at him and freaks out, running into a tree and hitting his head. Reeling from his head injury later and depressed, the Skipper now only calls out in his delirium for Watubi, the ancient witch doctor to remove the curse from him. Since the Skipper believes too strongly in the legends, the Professor has Gilligan pose as Watubi with the girls as his assistants and the fake a ceremony to seemingly exorcise the evil spirits. Gilligan demands the Skipper to walk as more tremors occur, and feeling his faith returning, the Skipper runs into the jungle excited, hitting his head on another tree. Several hours later, he starts feeling better, but his head is still bothering him. Gilligan meanwhile thinks the tremors are proof of his power. When Mr. Howell asks for a breeze to relieve everyone from the heat, Gilligan calls up a breeze as a powerful wind sweeps over the island. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * This was the first of many episodes directed by Jack Arnold. * The name of the episode, "Waiting For Watubi," could be an homage to the play "Waiting For Godot." * Although the Oceanic tribes of the South Pacific have a rich and interlocking history, there is no such god named Kona. * During the quake, the bamboo logs propped up fall down and are then shown up again when the shaking is over. * The tremors on the island are likely linked to the volcano in Operation: Steam Heat. * Somehow, the Howells make it back to their hut to hide Kona and depart before the Skipper and Gilligan get there. * When Gilligan "calls" up the breeze, the boards supporting one of the fake trees get uncovered then covered up again. * It's never explained why the Skipper doesn't recognize Gilligan or the girls posing as Watubi and his servants. Quotes * Ginger - ' "You know what I think? I think you're forgetting about the six people on this island that really love you." 'Skipper - ' "If I could just forget about that one little guy that hates me!" ---- * 'Ginger - "Why, you're lots of things, Skipper." Skipper - ' "Yes, I'm doomed, I'm scared, and I'm through." ---- * 'Gilligan - ' "Yeah, He seemed real disappointed that Watubi didn't come." 'The Professor -''' "The Skipper and his silly superstitions." 'Gilligan - ' "Well, silly or not, I wish Watubi would come, whoever he is." 'The Professor - ' "Gilligan, I think I know who Watubi is." 'Gilligan -' "Who?" (The Professor puts his hands around Gilligan revealing he's found his Watubi.) ---- * 'The Professor- ' "Is this deep enough, Gilligan?" 'Gilligan - ' "A little deeper, Professor. I want this guy so deep he gets the bends!" 'The Professor - ' "Gilligan, there is no way this statue can get out of this hole." 'Gilligan - ' "I don't think so, Professor. I think the little guy has got boomerang blood in him!" ---- * '''Gilligan - "Hey, Skipper, what does this remind you of?" Skipper - "I don't know... it must have just crawled in there." Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Skipper Episodes Category:Island Episodes